Glowing Entity
by MakogirlY14
Summary: During a mission, Hal discovers something has changed about himself that may impact his life. An old foe from the past comes back and kidnaps Hal for unknown reasons. It is up to Hal's allies and Sinestro to help in rescuing Hal Jordan. Can Sinestro overcome his issues in order to save the one he loves? SinHal
1. Chapter 1: Metropolis

Glowing Entity

Rating: Teen

Summary: During a mission, Hal discovers something has changed about himself that may impact his life. An old foe from the past comes back and kidnaps Hal for unknown reasons. It is up to Hal's allies and Sinestro to help in rescuing Hal Jordan. Can Sinestro overcome his issues in order to save the one he loves? SinHal

Setting: After Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps comics.

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Pairings: Sinestro x Hal

* * *

Chapter 1: Metropolis

All POV

It all started one day in a lone bar somewhere in Coast City that something unusual has happened to one individual who was known as the Greatest Green Lantern. The name of this individual is Hal Jordan who is a member of the intergalactic space force called the Green Lantern Corps. Hal is the first human that has come from the planet Earth a long time. Since then several has followed Hal's path as green lantern from Sector 2814. There is a total of six green lanterns on Earth that are each unique and powerful individuals in their own right that they helped save the universe with Earth's protectors the Justice League.

At this bar, a young brown haired man stepped inside and sat at a table where the pedastooles are and he sat beside a short blond haired man wearing a brown coat and blue jeans, The person next to him is a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black coat with a blue shirt and black jeans. These individuals are Hal Jordan, Oliver Queen and Dinah Drake. They are a group of close friends that know each other for some time now. The reason they were gathered was to catch up on old times sake.

The first to speak was Oliver as he greeted his friend:" Hey Hal, you took some time getting here so that we could meet." Hal draws his attention to his two friends who are one of the closest members of the Justice League he knows that understand him and his duties patrolling space with his fellow green lanterns. He is grateful to have good friends such as them but Hal feels bad not getting to have more free time to spend with them and also with Barry, another of his best friends here on Earth.

"Uh, yeah sorry I am late, I just had to go through some things like personal issues." Said Hal as he shared what is bothering him with his friends. Dinah (Black Canary) assured Hal that they are there for him no matter what and that it is alright to share what he is feeling. "Hal, don't forget that we are always there for you and feel free to come to us to talk." Said Dinah as she was looking at her friend in assurance way. Oliver on the other hand was more than willing to listen to Hal's problems or insecurities.

The brown haired man took a seat beside his two friends at the counter not sure what he should order. Oliver made an order to have a couple of drinks served to his friends like wine or alcohol. Once the drinks have been served Hal started sharing his feelings with his friends.

"So as you guys might of heard from Barry a while back that there was a vigilante group called the Darkstars. They run on a justice considered extreme in our standards of them executing criminals for order. One of my friends was a Green Lantern his name was Tomar-Tu. He became the leader of this group and he killed his father's killer a criminal from Earth." Explained Hal as he slowly started to share the events of what happened a few months ago. Oliver listening to Hal's explanation on the Darkstars had a moment of sympathy feeling that while the Darkstars motives means well in protecting the innocent the method they took was immoral. Murder is not the answer to solve especially involving criminals that committed horrible deeds. Oliver can relate to them because in the past he had once killed people in different situations that may make people look at him like a killer and a menace.

The other hero asked Hal what happened to Tomar-Tu and how it relates to the defeat of the Darkstars. "What happened to your friend Tomar-Tu? How does this relate to what happened to the DarkStars you encountered?" The green lantern sitting beside the other two heroes revealed that Tomar-Tu died in the aftermath of the defeat of the darkstars but not without the help of some allies.

"Tomar-Tu died by killing himself after we stopped the Darkstars. The green lantern corps could not of done it ourselves; we gathered allies in fighting them. One of our allies was General Zod, Arkillo, and Hector Hammond. I guess John must of promised Zod that he would go after Tomar's life in order for him to join our alliance." Explained Hal depressingly thinking about how it could have been avoided. Dinah listened to the story managed to connect that Hal somehow feels guilty for not saving his friend Tomar-Tu that day and blames himself. Black Canary comforted her friend that it was not his fault that things went the way they did.

"It's not your fault Hal sometimes things just happen. I am sure that your friend is happy somewhere and that he would not want you to be affected by his loss." Hal was not sure he would believe that statement as sure there is an actual afterlife for Green Lanterns that fell in battle called the Emerald Space but the idea of Tomar-Tu being reunited with his father Tomar-Re in that place is bittersweet since his friend died.

"During the battle I used my new Green Lantern ability to override the machine used to control the Darkstar members using my pure will." Oliver was interested about Hal's new abilities as in the past Hal did not have these special abilities but now he does. Oliver continued his conversation with his friend by asking Hal what did he mean by pure will:"Hal what do you mean you used pure will to override the machine? Does it have something to do with your green lantern ring?"

Hal revealed that it is not as simple as this ring but that it was a transformation he has acquired:" It did not have something to do with my ring but it means that I have acquired a transformation that lets me transform into a being of pure will deriving from the emotional spectrum of the green light of will. With that ability I used it to power up that mind controlling machine to the Darkstars armour to break them out of their trance and Hector Hammond was there to help me." This made Oliver be shocked to learn Hal could literally turn into energy but it made him confused on how this could happen in the first place. While Dinah on the other hand was getting the gist of what Hal is sharing and decided to also be a part of the conversation.

"This transformation that you have is it permanent? Not only that, how did you have this transformation in the first place? Asked Dinah who shows concern for Hal and that something like the transformation should be focused on and how it would affect Hal. The green lantern took the time to process his friends question as he thought about when did the pure will transformation first started. It was a few years ago when the Green Lantern Corps was being reviled by the rest of the sectors that Hal's decision as leader was to take the blame for the mistakes that the Corps has been accused of. Then Hal alongside Kilowog staged a battle that left Kilowog knocked unconscious and Hal decided to take Krona's gauntlet from its case since it runs on the green energy of will. He attempted to make himself into a scapegoat for the Corps sake so that the universe could get to trust them again. However the more Hal spends time wearing the gauntlet it affected him in ways he could not imagine. It only became more apparent during the battle with another version of himself that was possessed by Parallax that Hal's body became transparent or full of pure energy that Hal did not remember who he was when the transformation happened. It was only thanks to Hal's younger brother Jim that helped Hal come back.

Green Arrow stopped what he was doing to think about what he just heard. It turns out the reason why Hal got the pure will transformation was because he had decided to wear a gauntlet with dangerous potential not that it was created by one of the Guardians rogue members Krona that did not approve of his fellow Maltusians decision to cast their emotions away. So Oliver spoke to Hal about what he thought of the situation:" I think it is strange that wearing an alien equipment from a crazy Guardian is what caused this new ability of yours and you are not sure if this is permanent. You interpreted that you may be turning into a construct feature like those you make with your ring. But that does not make sense according to your story when Krona took control of the corps; Guy Gardener wore the gauntlet before you did yet he never showed signs like you have?"

The blond haired woman theorized it was because unlike Hal, Guy was not exposed to the gauntlet long term and it was a short time only while Hal has worn it for months possible a year. "It must be because Guy only wore this gauntlet for a short amount of time as Hal managed to have the gauntlet for months even a year and that may be the side effects like this can be concerning." Oliver then asked if anyone else knew about this:" Hal, does anyone else know about your new ability besides us?"

The brown haired green lantern looked down at his drink in the cup as he contemplated on what he should tell Oliver and Dinah honestly. Then Hal opened his mouth to reveal that he told John, Guy and Kyle about it not the new green lanterns Jessica and Simon. "Well I told John, Guy and Kyle about my ability to craft a new ring from my willpower as well as the transformation but they did not think something was wrong and they were amazed by it including Ganthet and Sayd who said it was only a matter of time since it was considered impossible for anyone but the Guardians to craft new Green Lantern ring. Jessica and Simon they did not know about my pure will abilities only that I made my own ring." The group of friends stayed quiet for a bit as Oliver drank his wine to relax and Dinah decided not to drink alcohol or wine for that matter just regular water. As for Hal he drank the beer at the moment. Some time has passed where Oliver ended up getting drunk that he was flirting with Dinah since the two of them are a couple and are even engaged. Hal on the other hand noticed he was not drunk which was odd. Because in the past Hal used to get intoxicated whenever he visited the bar to drink his problems away. He had no idea what caused him to have immunity to getting drunk and it was alarming.

The intoxicated hero saw that his best friend was not drunk as he accused:"

Hey Hal, you are not drunk did you acquire some super power to be immune or something?" The other man answered that he did not know why he was not getting drunk; it must be because of Hal's powers that enable him to have immunity. Later the trio left the bar and stayed at a hotel for the night to wait until Oliver snaps out of his drunken state so the three of them can go somewhere else to hang out.

The next morning in the hotel room that Oliver woke up that he did not remember what had gone on last night but thankfully nothing bad happened. As for Hal he is already awake before his friend staring out the window at the beautiful view. Black Canary was staying in a separate hotel room until she knocked on their door to tell them something. Hal went to open the door only for Dinah to shut the door as soon as she got in the room. She was holding a contact device used to contact other members of the Justice League.

Black Canary was already dressed in her attire as she announced what happened:"I got a call from Superman saying he needs all the Justice League member that are close to Metropolis to head to the Hall of Jastuce for a debriefing on a mission, He needs all three of us present. Apparently something happened that Cyborg Superman broke out of the Phantom Zone and is working together with the Legion of Doom."

This caught Hal off guard at the mention of that despicable man Cyborg Superman whose real name is Hank Henshaw. Hal hates that man for what has been done towards Coast City the first time and also the second attempt to destroy Hal's city. It was thanks to his fellow green lanterns that arrived to help Hal defeat the villain that Coast City is safe now. When the Legion of Doom was mentioned it made Hal think about the fact from what he heard recently from Barry that Sinestro joined this group of villains that oppose the Justice League.

"What does evil Cyborg Superman benefit for working with the Legion of Doom?" Asked Oliver that was suspicious on why this villain of all people got attention from the league besides being one of Superman's powerful villains. Black Canary hates the villain as much as Hal does because Hank Henshaw killed millions of lives from those of Coast City so of course Dinah would view that man as a monster who did that crime out of spite.

Dinah revealed the details:" He wants to make Superman suffer by attempting to destroy everything he protects and by working with the Legion he could help move the fight towards Doom."

This also reminded Oliver that Sinestro is also a member of this group turned towards Hal asking what he would do if he saw him again:" Hal, you must of heard Sinestro joined the Legion of Doom sometime ago. What will you do if you see him again and judging by the story you shared he may still be upset for the Warworld incident."

Hal glanced at his friend that mentioned Sinestro as it brought up a lot of complex feelings Hal has bottled inside. There is always something Hal felt towards Sinestro that felt like they are important to each other to the point after Volthoom was defeated that time, Hal will not give up on saving Sinestro. When Hal finally asked Sinestro if they were ever truly friends, Sinestro replies that yes they will always be friends despite everything the two of the have gone through together. However Hal thinks his feelings towards Sinestro is more than friendship but something else he is unsure of.

"I do not want to talk about Sinestro right now Ollie, we need to focus on helping Superman. Lets go." Exclaimed Hal who puts on his ring and wore his Green Lantern uniform with his mask on his face so that he could transport Black Canary and Green Arrow to their destination.

Hal POV

I wonder what Superman wanted to speak to all of us about involving Cyborg Superman. We have just arrived at the Hall of Justice as one of the headquarters of the Justice League. Inside the hall meeting area we saw Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman standing in front of the other gathered heroes like Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Flash as well as Starman. I also can't help but notice that on Batman's shoulder there was a small alien starfish that looks like Starro.

Oliver whispered to me about who that starfish is. "That starfish on Batman's shoulder is named Jarro and was a part of Starro. Thanks to Batman reforming Jarro he is on our side now and he also calls Batman dad." Wow that was odd for Bats to adopt another as one of his sons, especially a starfish that was a part of Starro one of our old enemies of the Justice League. I mean Batman already has many children both adopted and biological so it doesn't surprise me one bit.

Everyone became silent as the trinity were about to begin their announcement. Superman stepped up to the stage to start his announcement. "Hello everyone thank you for gathering here today, as I am sure most of you recently received a message that someone broke out of the Phantom Zone and that person is Cyborg Superman."  
Most of the people in the room were gasping at the mention of the villain which is understandable since Cyborg Superman is one of the villains you should not underestimate as he is cunning and intelligent.

"I have called you here today to form into several groups to help take on members of the Legion of Doom to help disarm these bombs they scattered throughout Metropolis." From what Superman said we will be going into several groups to disarm these bombs located in different part of Metropolis.

Then Wonder Woman stepped up as it is her turn to speak:" Please stay with your group and do not wander by yourself. If any of you encounter Cyborg Superman with another powerful Legion of Doom member by yourself do not engage wait until help arrives." Last but not least Bats did not give advice to the rest of us but instead he already arranged the groups.

One by one the hero names that will be called out are sorted into groups. Eventually I was called out to be placed with the Flash, Green Arrow and Hawkgirl. I am glad that I get to be with some people that I am familiar with while I have nothing against Hawkgirl I do not know her that well and is an acquaintance. I am also thankful to her in helping saving the day back when the Dark Knights from the Dark Multiverse invaded. Because of the invasion of the Dark Knights it made me realize that worlds where everything had gone wrong do exist somewhere as they are a result of the Dark Multiverse. Could there have been a reality where the heroes failed during the Blackest Knight as Nekron and the Black Lanterns won instead? I did not want to think of the what if scenario.

The location that we are assignment that has a bomb close by is in Queensland Park which is close to S.T.A.R Labs the lab that Barry went to in the past. As the four of us were given the coordinates to the bombs locations it was a quiet moment like no one talked until Barry made the initiative to do so. "So Hawkgirl who do you think that we will be facing once we get to the bombs location? I really hope it is not Henshaw." Kendra the secret identity of Hawkgirl replied that she did not know which Legion of Doom member they would encounter as it could be anyone they are familiar with.

It has been some time but eventually we went into an abandoned warehouse where we saw the bomb that has begun counting down. Green Arrow went to the bomb where it had a timer counting down in five minutes. The ones that are attempting to disarm the bomb are Oliver and Kendra since if it is set off many people would die from the blast radius. While they are figuring out which wire to cut we heard a sound coming towards us as we turned towards where it came from and who comes in? Why it happens to be Cyborg Superman as he seems to be alone at the moment.

The cyborg approached us getting ready to attack before greeting us:"Hello Justice League and Jordan how nice to see you here only that you won't survive." The nerve of that man singling me out in the group it's probably to mock us for what is about to happen. Suddenly Barry made a move to use powers as a speedster to punch the villain away from Kendra and Oliver hoping to buy them some time to solve the problem. Henshaw powered a beam at both Barry and I trying to get us off guard so that he would eliminate the other two. But we have to fight him off in order for Green Arrow and Hawkgirl to finish safely disarming the bomb.

One of Henshaws attacks a laser is fired at the two heroes behind me. I used my green ring constructs to form a barrier around the occupied Justice Leaguers while Barry is also concentrated on fighting back Cyborg Superman. The villain glanced back at me not paying any attention to Barry who is super speeding offensive attacks on the man.

"Jordan what a pleasant surprise but unfortunately for you once I have killed all of you here and now I will head over to Coast City to blow it up again and not even your family will be left." This made me burst in anger at what this man said it was bad enough he and Mongul helped destroyed my home after Superman died he would be willing to do it again even if it means to make me suffer.

I angrily rebuffed the monster for his claims and that he won't win."You monster, I will not let you go after my home ever again and stay away from my family." After I said this a bright green glow surrounded my body reacting to my determination lit up more. I was ready to fire my constructs at my enemy until Henshaw did an entirely new low by throwing a yellow edged knife at Oliver.

While for both the heroes working on the bomb they successfully disarmed it thus saving the civilians living in this area it made Green Arrow be relieved to have finally saved the day but did not see the knife going his way. The reason why he was targeted is that unlike the rest of us Oliver did not have any super powers of his own nor alien technology to use and that is why Henshaw thought Green arrow was the weak link.

I quickly went over to where Green Arrow was and pushed him out of the way of the impact before the knife hit him. He landed on the floor on the right side where Kendra is who is shocked about what she was seeing. What came next was a stinging pain in my chest as the knife became embedded on my skin and it hit my heart. I was beginning to show blood trembling down my lips as the impact of the blow was devastating. Oliver horrified at what he was seeing yelled out:**" Oh No Hal!" **I then collapsed on the floor trying to breath but it was painful and is this where I die?

I then heard an angry males voice being said towards Cyborg Superman. **"How dare you harm Hal you will pay for this!"**

Barry POV

It was only just a few moments ago that we were making progress but it was harshly broken when Hal got stabbed in the heart that would surely have killed him and the culprit responsible is standing before me. I was so enraged at what this low life has done to harm one of my best friends I cared for dearly and that I know heroes do not kill but I can make sure he would be beaten to a pulp while still alive.

I then ran towards him yelling at him: **"How dare you harm Hal you will pay for this!" **I punched the villain repeatedly without giving him a chance to respond back as bruises began to appear on him.

Cyborg Superman got a laugh that came out as he exclaimed:" Now there is no way Hal Jordan could survive that with no entity around to save him he will die. Oh I wonder how Sinestro will react to him dying it is a good riddance that one thorn in his side will be gone."

Just by mentioning Sinestro in this situation made my blood boil. I always wondered what Hal saw in that lantern that he would believe Sinestro could still become a hero. I could never get along with Sinestro at the times I have met him back in the event where one of the entities Adara possessed a girl. Now that Sinestro is once again on a villain team I am finding myself to dislike him. Where was he when Hal is dying here or perhaps Sinestro is busy fighting the other Justice League members probably on the orders from Luthor.

At the corner of my eyes I see Green Arrow checking over Hal trying to stem the bleeding and saying for Hal to hang on. Hawkgirl did not have any healing abilities to use to help save others but only had regeneration that works on herself as seen with her wings. Then the unthinkable happened where Hal seemingly stopped breathing.

Why did this have to happen I was blaming myself in being a bad friend to Hal. I should of been there for him when he was in trouble but instead I was focusing on my own problems not letting in. I felt tears coming from my eyes as this made me in grief that Hal is a good person who tried his best to save others even if it means disregarding his personal safety.

I then turned my back from Hal and the other two heroes reactions as I did not want to see anything anymore but the enemy in front of me. Just as I was about to strike a huge burst of energy appeared behind me I took a look at it was a green light surrounding Hal's body. The mask on Hal's face had faded. His body made a move to stand to face what is in front of him. I looked closely and what stunned me was Hal's eyes they were glowing bright green and his pupils changed to look slits. Hal raised his right hand in which his ring is at and a green beam of light struck Cyborg Superman in the chest blasting him across the room until hitting a wall.

Henshaw laid confused on what just happened as it should not be possible for Jordan to still be alive with an injury like that. Not to mention that power he had never shown signs of having before was extremely powerful and Jordans eyes changed making him look inhumane.

Suddenly I look to roof where it had a hole in it as I saw Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman arrive to help in the situation. The Trinity looked at the scene around them with Henshaw being really injured and then looked at Hal who was still standing until the light died down and then collapsed. I ran over to Hal not caring what the Trio had to say the one that is important at the moment is Hal.

I hold him in my arms checking for a pulse to see he was still ok only to feel a pulse and then I checked his wound. Something caught my attention is that the wound it was closing up no it should be described as fading away in a green light as the stab wound that was there is now gone as if it had never existed. I have no idea what is happening to Hal but I hugged my friend never letting go until Superman offered to take Hal to the infirmary at the Hall of Justice and so we left with Henshaw arrested again.

When we got there the doctor took a look at Hal to see if there are any injuries he had discovered they were already healed. Batman seemed suspicious for some reason after learning Hal's injuries healed in some way. It is likely that Batman would confront Hal about this new ability once Hal is well enough.

* * *

Somewhere outside the Justice League headquarters a mysterious figure in black is watching from a distance. This figure had blue skin and is slightly small as he wore a black hood covering his face. The expression of this figure was that he was smiling.

_Finally the time to act is now. There will be no one that can stop me.  
_

Then the figure disappeared leaving no trace of them ever being outside the Justice Leagues building.

* * *

**Note: This is my first Green Lantern story that I have written. I would like to thank The Other Jet Engine and Koschei_Oakdown for their support. **

**In this chapter we are given a glance at what is happening to Hal on a Justice League Mission. That mysterious figure at the end is important so watch out for them. Something is changing in Hal to the point he was able to heal wounds that would of killed an ordinary person but strangely he survived. In the next chapter we will get into Hal's point of view when he wakes up and then asks Barry what happened. As for Batman he will be suspicious about the recent events.**

**Sinestro did not appear in this chapter he was only mentioned but he will appear in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Concerns

Glowing Entity

Chapter 2: Concerns

Hal Pov

I did not know where I was until I started waking up. I heard a couple of voices speaking loudly in which several of them were two males and female voices . My eyes struggled to adjust to the light in the room I was in until my vision became clear. I sat up realizing that I was lying down on a bed. I took a look around and noticed that the room I was in is the infirmary room in the Hall of Justice and there are a couple of beds in the room and there were two chairs placed right beside my bed.

The people that I saw sitting beside me are Barry and Oliver who were discussing something. The other person standing by the door is Dinah who also looked concerned until she noticed me waking up as she called out to me.

"Hal you are awake thank goodness." The two male heroes ceased their conversations to focus on me as I took a look at their expressions. Oliver looked relieved when he saw I was awake and Barry was also relieved. Before I could say anything, I felt Oliver hugging me tightly in his arms. The green hero spoke agitatedly to me saying that I am alive and that he was so worried about what happened back at the warehouse.

" Hal, you're alive thank goodness you came back. Don't ever scare us like that again Hal. What were you thinking about taking that blow for me?" When I looked at Oliver he was distressed about the incident where I took the blow of the impact of the knife. The reason why I took the impact from the knife was something of a quick reaction on my part seeing one of my friends in danger and that I thought my life didn't matter much compared to Oliver who has so much to live for and he has someone he loves waiting for him. As for me, my current situation with Carol is complicated that we were still separated and Carol wanted some time alone after the time I visited her after the Darkstar's incident.

I said in a calm voice:" I saw you were in danger so I took action to do whatever it takes to save you. Oliver, you have a lot to live for. My life does not compare much to you and no one would care if I jumped in the way to save a more important hero." The tension in the room was different after I finished. My best friends Oliver, Dinah and Barry were upset about what I was implying to the point Dinah spoke out to me.

"Don't say that about yourself Hal, your life is not worthless and that we care about you so don't give up on living." I then turned my attention to Oliver as he was just as upset as Dinah was about my choice of words. Oliver exclaimed:" Back on the mission I thought you had died and I blamed myself for not noticing the danger sooner. Everything could have turned out differently had a certain **speedster **caught the knife on time instead of you putting yourself in harm's way." This conversation made Barry join in as he spoke to Oliver about what he felt. From my time knowing them both they do not get along most of the time and in the past they used to argue about who gets to be my best friend when in reality I consider them both good friends to me.

"Don't you think I already felt guilty enough, Green Arrow? I admit that I should have been the one to see that knife first and caught it first hand but instead I focused on that villain Henshaw. I am not sure what would've happened if Hal died." Dinah moved closer away from the door as she went to the left side of the bed looking at me. The female hero began to ask me a question of what was the last thing I remember before passing out.

"Listen to me Hal, what was the last thing you remember before passing out be honest?" She said. The answer I have given was:"Before blacking out, I remember a stinging pain on my chest where the knife hit me then heard Oliver reaching out saying to stay with him; the difficulty on the breathing part made me lose focus and then I passed out."

Dinah's expression did not show what she thought about my answer, instead she asked:" You don't remember what happened after passing out, not even with the state Cyborg Superman was in that you put him in?" This made me confused, what did she mean the state I put the villain in? I didn't remember the aftermath of the mission and that the ones who know about it would be Hawkgirl, Flash and Green Arrow so what on Earth happened?

"No, I did not remember anything after passing out. Is Henshaw arrested? Did we get him?" The one who answered was Barry as he looked at me in a concerned way. Barry revealed what happened:" Yes, we managed to arrest Henshaw however you woke up despite your injury and unleashed a powerful green light that did not come from your ring and blasted Henshaw enough that he sustained injuries that would have been considered fatal to an ordinary person." Then Barry pulled out a photo from his pocket on his suit showing me the damage Cyborg Superman received. The amount of damage he sustained was not to be taken lightly as in the picture there were several burns appeared on his cyborg body as well as bruises on his human side of his face and a broken right leg.

I felt shocked to be honest with what Barry said. I caused this attack but I was not aware. Another thing that reminded me was how was I still alive after being stabbed at the heart when something like that should have killed me? I asked Barry how I survived from the injury:"Barry, how is it even possible I survived my injuries? I should have been dead."

It was then at this point Oliver contributed to the conversation by stating that my injuries that I had sustained were already healed after Henshaw's defeat. "You had some sort of healing factor no...it's actually regeneration that healed your wounds but it faded away in a green light. Hal, why didn't you tell us that you have regeneration as one of your powers after that transformation or did you not know about it?"

I thought about this question, I was not aware of having regeneration as part of my powers I thought the only thing I had was my pure will transformation, special connection to my ring and also teleportation ability when it comes to going to where my ring was if it was away from me like back on that planet where Kyle and I fought Zod.

So I replied back to my friend:" Regeneration should not be one of my abilities, heck I didn't even know about this. Could something have happened to me for this to occur?" For Dinah she went to the nightstand beside my bed and pulled out a mirror. She handed it to me as she explained:" When Barry carried you here to the infirmary one of our doctors took a look at your body to see if any injuries only to find out everything was healed. You have been unconscious for three days. During that time Doctor Light noticed something changed and one of the things was part of your teeth and your eyes temporarily turned into slits."

Barry informed me that I apparently grew fangs in my mouth or canines. "When you were unconscious, we saw that you grew canines in your mouth, something you did not have before." They encouraged me to use the mirror to see for myself. I lifted the mirror in front of my face examining my features. So far my eyes seemed normal and I opened my mouth. What I saw stunned me was four fangs emerged with two on the top and bottom. Is this some sort of joke? I then put down the mirror back on the stand and then looked towards my three friends not knowing what to say about this.

Barry reassured me that I am not a vampire seeing as I still have a reflection as well as the fact sunlight did not harm me. "Relex, you are definitely not a vampire seeing that you used a hand mirror just now being able to see a reflection and the fact the sun did not harm you." Somehow hearing that did not make me feel any better but made me think that there might be something wrong with me. Suddenly a ringing noise started inside the infirmary as it turned out to be Oliver's cell phone ringing as he excused himself leaving the room to answer the call.

Were my new teeth retractable? Because I did not want to see it present all the time so I concentrated on retracting them. I felt my mouth had a small sting in it and then I grabbed the mirror again looking to see anything changed. The fangs did not appear since it was retractable. Why exactly did I have these fangs in the first place and does it relate to my powers? A voice interrupted my thoughts as I glanced at the door seeing a female doctor entering the room.

"I see Mr. Jordan has finally awakened. How are you feeling?" The doctor's appearance was that of a brown haired woman wearing a white coat and a name tag on the front of her coat labelled Dr. Thompkins. I replied that I was feeling fine. The doctor was holding a file presumably about me.

"My name is Leslie Thompkins. I was a doctor stationed in Gotham city before accepting a position here at the Hall of Justice." She said. This means she must have known Batman before coming here. I was cautious about why she was here besides informing me about my medical condition if that was the case of the event that happened three days ago. Doctor Thompkins revealed what she knew during the three days. "Mr. Jordan you were brought into the infirmary after you had collapsed as a result of the battle you were in and with a few other doctors I helped check you over to see if there were any wounds sustained only to find out there were none. According to the Flash and Green Arrow you had received a fatal injury to the chest but it was healed immediately."

There are some things that I wanted to ask her about, like if she took any DNA samples from me without my consent."Doctor, did you by any chance take any DNA samples from me while I was knocked out?" The female doctor looked appalled as she replied:" No, I did not take any samples from you due to the fact this would violate the patient confidentiality performing a sample collection without your consent on the matter is unethical."

"Thank you Doctor Thompkin, I prefer not to have any of my DNA samples being looked at for some experiment." I said to the female doctor. The other person to speak was Dinah asking the doctor what else she wanted to say only for Dr. Thompkins to inform us that nothing else needed attention although she warned me not to get into too much trouble.

"Judging by how well recovered my friend is, will it be fine to release him from the infirmary now Doctor?" Asked Dinah in a calm tone. As for Barry he was already calmed down from the early conversation with Oliver that he touched my hand as a way to reassure me that I am not alone as he is also there for me.

"Hal no matter what happens I will always be your best friend even if something bad happens I won't give up on you." His words touched me that this compassion Barry has for me is good. I wish that I could have spent more time with Barry here on Earth to hang out but unfortunately I was called in for more Green Lantern missions.

Dr. Thompkin confirmed that I am now allowed to leave now seeing as I have now recovered fully. "Yes, Green Lantern will now be able to be released seeing as he is now fully recovered." Dinah was grateful to the doctor as she thanked her for her services. So I stood up from the bed and noticed that I was not in my Green Lantern uniform since I was anxious this entire time. I brought out my uniform quickly using my green ring. Then the female doctor left the room and then the three of us left the infirmary. Just as we exited the room, Oliver informed us of a Justice League meeting taking place soon so we need to hurry over.

"Guy's, I have gotten a call from Superman that there will be a Justice League meeting soon we should hurry." All of us made our way to where the meeting room is where the other heroes are. I am suspecting what this meeting would be about the results of the mission and the incident involving me. The only Green Lanterns helping out with the Justice League mission at the moment besides me were Jessica and Simon. As for where Guy, John and Kyle are, they are currently off planet doing a GL mission on one of the sectors. I have no idea when they would arrive on Earth.

For a while we were walking as silence took over until Dinah spoke. "Hal, I wanted to tell you this however I did not know if it was the right time to do so but three days ago when I was assigned under Wonder Woman's group, we encountered Cheetah of the Legion of Doom. It turned out she was not alone instead she was with another." I am not sure where exactly Dinah was going with this, I had a feeling it was something important so I listened.

"That person in question was Sinestro. I encountered him during the mission. Sinestro was asking about you and then he attacked me demanding to know of your whereabouts. I did not say anything to him about your abilities Hal and I did not trust his intentions one bit."

* * *

All pov

_Flashback, Three Days Ago _

_After Batman sorted out the groups in which each of the heroes will be going to, Black Canary briefly looked at where Hal was as he went with his assigned group alongside Hawkgirl, Flash and Green Arrow then they left towards the bombs location. Black Canary wished that she could be in the same group with Hal and the rest of their close friends but instead she was assigned to another group led by Wonder Woman. _

_The people in her group were Huntress, Jessica Cruz, Zatanna and last but not least Wonder Woman. As for what location they will be going to seems to be located at Centennial Park in Metropolis. One of the bombs was located in this park in the location where Superman's memorial statue was. Black Canary did not know if the placement of the bomb was a coincidence but knowing Luthor it might be out of petty to destroy something dedicated to Superman. The five heroes arrived at the park using the invisible jet Wonder Woman piloted. They stepped foot on the grass as it seems at first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _

_Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadows into daylight as it was a feline humanoid figure with orange fur. The name of this figure is Cheetah, a member of the famed group Legion of Doom. Wonder Woman began preparing for battle when she saw Cheetah standing in front of her. _

_Wonder Woman spoke to her adversary:"Cheetah you're here in this place too? Why are you doing this? Barbara Ann I know you, don't throw your life away to work for Luthor it is not worth it." Cheetah glared at her long-time enemy. _

"_Be silent Diana, it is none of your business about what I do. The goddess Perpetua will awaken and rule over the multiverse helping the denizens become strong enough to support doom." Wonder Woman was disappointed seeing how her former friend was still working against her so she prepared to fight. She will never give up on saving Cheetah and wants her to be free to be who she is not dragged down by an evil organization dedicated to destroying the Justice League. _

_While the two were fighting, Huntress took the time searching where exactly the bomb was as she spotted it in the distance where it was beside Superman's statue. It was suspicious that Cheetah left it unguarded while she engaged in combat with her enemy. For Dinah on the other hand had a bad feeling that something could go wrong. So she along with three others made their way to the bomb. The female Green Lantern Jessica made a suggestion:" If we do not manage to disarm the bomb on time I will take responsibility to throw the bomb in space using my ring away from the civilians. Huntress took action approaching the bomb until suddenly a light beam was aimed towards her. Zatanna whipped out her wand to enact her shielding spell. A barrier was wrapped around the four women as they looked up to see who their assailant was. _

_The figure was floating in mid air wearing a strange outfit with patterns on it with an ultraviolet color. The male had magenta skinned hue and yellow eyes. This made Black Canary realize who it was she was seeing; it is Sinestro the founder of the Sinestro Corps, a former Green Lantern and most of all Hal's archenemy/former mentor. She was not sure what to do in this stance but was prepared to fight. Jessica who is beside her had her eyes widened at seeing this powerful alien in front of her. _

"_That is Sinestro isn't it Black Canary? The person that Hal was fighting against years ago." Unlike the rest of the Earth Green Lanterns, Jessica did not formally meet Sinestro in person but she did hear from fellow lantern Simon that Sinestro is not to be underestimated and he can be quite scary. Then Sinestro took a glance between all the people standing beside the bomb scrutinizing them until he landed his sight on Black Canary. _

"_Black Canary it is unfancy seeing you here. Tell me how is Jordan faring these days still following the corps around?" The black clothed hero tried her best not to let her emotions get the best of her as Sinestro insulted her and brought Hal into this conversation. _

_She exclaimed:" It is none of your business what Hal is doing all I can say is that he is doing well." _

_The Korugarian was not amused at the heroine's defiance, out of all friends that Jordan has on Earth, Black Canary was one of the ones he disliked the most alongside Green Arrow and Flash. She was one of the few females that Jordan has platonic affection for that did not involve romantic interest. Sinestro thinks that if Black Canary dared to have any romantic interest with Hal then Sinestro would outright murder her for it. There is a part in Sinestro that feels Jordan should focus only on him but the idea of seeing Jordan working with people that are not him upsets him. He has no qualms in fighting a woman much less a superhero like Black Canary. _

_The other heroines were not happy that Sinestro ignored their presence as he focused on Black Canary. Huntress did not waste any time as she attempted to disarm the bomb but at the same time more constructs appeared from Sinestro with several being tendrils of spikes attempting to stop her and projectiles like missiles aimed at her. Suddenly Jessica moved to intercept the projectiles setting up a green shield surrounding the two of them._

"_Zatanna go help Wonder Woman, I can help Huntress with the bomb now go!" Shouted Jessica as she hesitantly aimed her ring at Sinestro preparing to fight him. Black Canary was concerned with Jessica's safety as Sinestro was known not to show mercy towards his enemies. Dinah opened her mouth ready to use her metahuman power Sonic Scream. As if he predicted she would use that, Sinestro formed a hand construct and wrapped it around the hero's throat tightly preventing her from using her power. He then slammed Dinah to a nearby wall at a recreational community building. _

_Black Canary had trouble breathing as she was pinned to the wall. She tried to move to dispel the construct but did not avail. Sinestro was also capable of multitasking seeing as how he deflected the constructs Jessica Cruz sent him as if it were nothing. Sinestro's thoughts on seeing a human female as a Green Lantern was that of indifference on how a green ring once again chose someone from sector 2814 and just so happens to be found on Earth. He had heard of reports from Luthor on this particular girl, Jessica Cruz was chosen to be a Green Lantern after the Darkseid War and from then on she excelled in her duties and was the former partner to Simon Baz another Lantern he met and greatly disliked because of Baz shot him long ago. Apparently, the girl had in her possession Earth 3's power ring that was from that lowly doppelganger of Jordan that was cowardly and Sinestro killed that nuisance thinking it is a disgrace someone with the image of Hal Jordan should act like this. It was also worth noting because of Sinestro's action he indirectly helped make this girl into a Green Lantern which was not his intention at all._

_Instead Sinestro focused on the pinned superhero in front of him as he questioned:"What do you know about Jordan's status and when he and I fought in War World he emitted a strong green light from his body and annihilated Warworld what was that power?" Black Canary heard this question about Hal made her think about all the things her friend told her; Hal became pure will during his fight with Sinestro that it caused a huge collection of green energy gathered within him to destroy a planet sized threat (War World) taking himself down with Sinestro when they were about to die. Only for Sinestro to be rescued by Lyssa in the end and Hal coming back later with Kyle's help. Hal shared that since he was stabilized there is a chance he may end up doing that explosion thing again but this time surviving it. Dinah was not sure what exactly her friend was becoming as he is clearly not ordinary anymore but something else. _

"_As...if I would...tell you. Hal is a powerful green lantern on his own and does not deserve to be looked down upon much less by you. I do not know much of Hal's new abilities but they are something he uses to protect others." Said Black Canary having been choked slowly by Sinestro. She saw an opening as Sinestro was in range and then she kicked him at the stomach area therefore the construct released her. Black Canary gasped in huge breaths as a result of being freed as she stood up taking in her surroundings she could see from the distance Wonder Woman was battling Cheetah with the female hero winning. Cheetah began to accumulate injuries on her person with bruises on her arms and a few cuts. She went forward to slash at Wonder Woman only to be met with a blinding light from Zatanna. _

_The feline was furious that another person intervened with her battle. She saw that the heroes are attempting to stop the bomb from counting down. When those Justice League members arrived at the scene the bomb was already counting down from four minutes and now it is almost ready to explode. There is no way they could disarm it in time. Seeing Huntress struggling to figure out to stop the process she realized that the only option left was for Jessica to take the bomb out in space to throw it. _

"_Green Lantern, throw this bomb into space it runs too fast for me to stop it." Jessica was reluctant in leaving Black Canary and Huntress vulnerable to the attacks Sinestro and Cheetah were planning. So she carried the bomb using her constructs and immediately flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and threw it out in space where a huge explosion set off blowing Jessica away from where it was but she was protected from the impact. Jessica returned to the battlefield seeing a very beat up Huntress being held by Cheetah as it was assumed Cheetah injured Wonder Woman earlier and Zatanna was knocked unconscious because of Sinestro slamming her head hard onto the wall. Jessica had no idea what to do since these two are clearly no pushovers and are very powerful. _

_Sinestro looked at the female green lantern as one of the heroes still standing as well as Wonder Woman and Black Canary because Huntress was also taken down by Cheetah who was not holding back. "You must be the newest Green Lantern Jessica Cruz, am I correct? I will never see how the Green Lantern Corps accepts you into their ranks and how Jordan respects you." His words hurt Jessica that it felt like she was not worthy being in the presence of famous green lanterns. Jessica did not let the words get to her as she demanded Sinestro to stay away from her teammates. _

"_Sinestro, back off from my teammates I will not hesitate to go all out." Said Jessica in a nervous tone. Before any of the people made their move to attack a huge green light shot out from the distance shooting up. Black Canary was stunned at the green light from far away. This light was from a green lantern but it could not be Jessica seeing as she is not capable of producing such a light nor Simon Baz. The only one that could possibly caused this was Hal. What on Earth is happening with Hal's group right now? _

"_No...Hal is over there." Sinestro noticed the black clad hero mentioned Hal when she saw the light from a far away distance. Cheetah took out a device and pressed it. "Sinestro, we are retreating." Sinestro glanced at the light from the far away distance until the light died. Then the two villains proceed to leave through a portal that the device disappears from the scene. The rest of the female heroes had no idea what just happened but the heroes who were injured needed medical attention with Dinah having some injuries as a result of Sinestro attacking her and her right shoulder was bleeding because of a knife construct stabbing her. Wonder Woman was not happy with how it turned out she called to the others to get on the jet so they could go towards the location of that huge light. _

_For some time the invisible jet landed outside of an abandoned warehouse with a huge hole made on the roof as something must have burst out. There was a tracker installed on the jet detailing where the huge energy spurted from as it was located here in Queensland Park also the location where Hal's group was in. Wonder Woman left the jet and flew to the air at the same time seeing Superman arrive as well as Batman from his batplane. The Trinity arrived through the roof to see a scene they did not expect. As for Dinah she made her way towards the building's doors to go through leaving the other females to watch over the jet. Dinah made it inside as she saw Hawkgirl, Green Arrow and Flash standing still in shock seeing the sight before them as well as the Trinity. What stood in the center of the room was Hal with a glowing green aura surrounding him. Something was odd with Hal like he was not showing breathing motions but his eyes changed to slit green eyes glowing as he took a look in the rooms towards the people present determining whether they were a threat or not. Dinah was not sure why Hal was not saying anything and she saw a yellow knife on the floor beside Oliver and a blood stain. She could guess what went on as Hal must have been attacked and then she saw Cyborg Superman crash into a wall with burns and bruises. After determining there was no threat Hal's body collapsed until Flash caught him on time. Superman approached them offering to help carry Hal to the Hall of Justice infirmary. While Black Canary went with her friends to watch over Hal. _

_End of Flashback_

For a long moment when Hal heard the entire story from Dinah it left him speechless. Just then Green Arrow called out to the group they have now arrived at the conference room as he opened the doors revealing all the other Justice League members seated at the table looking at their latest arrivals as they each took their seat they began the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location at a swamp another organization is having a meeting of their own. This group is the Legion of Doom, enemies to their hero counterparts the Justice League. The headquarters was that of a fortress capable of moving anywhere in the world. Inside the Legion's meeting room was where the main members were. The leader of the group Lex Luthor was seated at the head of the table while Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Cheetah, Brainiac and Sinestro were taking their seats.

Luthor turned on a screen to show to his fellow Legion. Luthor explained about the meeting:"Greetings, we are here to discuss the mission that happened three days ago but most of all Cyborg Superman's defeat at the hands of a Green Lantern." This reveal left the rest of the Legion interested in who could be powerful enough to defeat a man that gave a challenge to Superman. Sinestro on the other hand couldn't care less if some Green Lantern dealt the blow if it was Simon Baz so he was not interested.

The bald haired human revealed that he had access to a video footage from that warehouse and said that the one who dealt the blow was the first Earth Green Lantern Hal Jordan. "I have access to the camera at that warehouse where the fight took place and that particular green lantern that damaged Cyborg Superman was none other than the first Earth Green Lantern Hal Jordan." This statement immediately caught Sinestro's attention as he had not heard for a long time what Hal was doing and asking that woman (Black Canary) on Jordan's status was not helpful.

Luthor continued his speech:" Cyborg Superman after being defeated was arrested by the League and thrown into the Phantom Zone with this time more security so we can't break him out again. Although he did serve his task well, seeing as it was a way to test the current strength of the Justice League when they want to stop our plans." He then played the camera footage showing the details of that fight. From what Sinestro could see both Flash and Jordan were holding back Henshaw's attacks towards the occupied heroes Hawkgirl and Green Arrows process to disarm the bomb and then they succeeded in stopping it. What changed was that Henshaw drew out a yellow knife that seemed familiar to Sinestro and aimed it at Green Arrow. The only one to react fast enough was Jordan who proceeded to shove Green Arrow away from the knife's impact only for Hal to be stabbed in the chest fell down on the floor with Hawkgirl and Green Arrow break away from their shock to go to him to help him.

The sight of this affected Sinestro in a way that upset him like the audacity of Jordan not putting up a shield at the upcoming danger and choosing to sacrifice himself for that incompetent arrow wielding hero. Then, Green Arrow took out the knife; threw it to the side hoping to stem the bleeding. Jordan's expression was in pain as he struggled to breath and then the unthinkable happened where Jordan became still.

Sinestro became more upset seeing this as he tightly gripped the table. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Henshaw there in the first place and why was Jordan in that state? The tension around the room made several Legion of Doom members uncomfortable including Luthor. The other members such as Black Manta and Cheetah were confused on why Sinestro would care about his enemy's well being when he should have been happy at this occasion.

Luthor took notice of Sinestro's reaction as he knew the Korugarian may not take it well about Hal Jordan's situation. So he informed Sinestro about Jordan not being dead as it is best to keep watching."Sinestro, that green lantern is not dead no matter how it appears in the video it is best to keep watching to know what I mean." So the people in the room continued watching as up to the part Flash was beating senselessly at Cyborg Superman the villain had the nerve to say how Sinestro will react that a thorn by his side is gone and how Hal will not have an entity nearby to save him.

The Korugarian in mention's reaction to that unpleasant man's outburst was that of disgust as that man had no right to assume his intentions and that Jordan's defeat should be by his hand not that Superman knock off. As the video went on a huge green light happened in the background stopping Flash's movement when Sinestro took a careful look as Jordan stood up despite his injury and that green light surrounded his body. What puzzled everyone was the fact Jordan raised his right hand sending a blast of pure green energy at Cyborg Superman sending him to a wall giving the villain various bruises and burns. What happened next was that Jordan looked around the room when he noticed Trinity's presence and did not move to attack the heroes in the room. Jordan collapsed at the time when Flash caught his friend on time checking his pulse and the moment that shocked Sinestro was the fact Jordan's wound healed at a fast rate but it faded away in a green light. The footage ends when Flash carried Jordan out of the buildings followed by the heroes. Batman stayed a bit before following the others as he took a sample of Jordan's blood from the floor and then put the sample in a plastic bag to put in his utility belt presumably to analyze it.

After the video ends, the rest of the Legion of Doom members are left in shock at what they just saw with Black Manta breaking the silence. "What was that Luthor? That green lantern should have been dead yet he survives, is he even human?"

Sinestro had a look of wariness on his face about seeing Hal's condition at that fight and that he can't help be concerned about what happened yet he's glad Hal is alive. A long time ago, when he and Jordan had their fight on War World, Jordan was becoming pure will near the end of the fight and he managed to blow up War World. Did Jordan acquire unknown powers during the Green Lantern Corps disappearance if so why did he have them? Sinestro at the time did not keep tabs on Jordan much because the Sinestro Corps was too busy handling the sectors in place of the Green Lantern Corps.

Luthor answered his subordinates' question:" I do not know the answer as to why this particular lantern survived but it looks like even the Justice League did not know about his recovery. When I sent Cyborg Superman to that location I ordered him to eliminate the Green Lantern to weaken the Justice League's ranks but it did not go as planned and I can even say not sure if he is entirely human." Sinestro stood up from the table making a move to leave the room until Cheetah said:"Where are you going? The meeting is not over yet?" The Korugarian looked behind him as he said he was going out and not to follow him.

"Out, do not follow me." Sinestro flew out of the Legion of Doom's headquarters leaving said people baffled at his action. The alien flew until he arrived at Coast City floating above it looking on in the distance. He thought about the recent events he has learned. _Jordan what has happened to you?_

* * *

**Note: Here is the second chapter of the story. Sinestro makes his appearance in the story. In the chapter there were a lot of things revealed such as when Hal was unconscious during the three days he mysteriously grew fangs in his mouth. Hal is suspicious about his powers like not knowing what it is turning him into and being aware of his healing capabilities of surviving a injury that should of killed him. **

**Sinestro's actions in this chapter reveals that he is somewhat jealous of Hal's friends on Earth like on how Hal cares for Green Arrow, Flash and Black Canary since they are Hal's closest people among the Justice League aside from his fellow Green Lanterns.**

**In the next chapter we will get to see the Justice League meeting with how Hal reacts to the discussion. The next chapter will also involve the mystery figure and then Hal ends up captured. **


End file.
